militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Axis of Resistance
The term Axis of Resistance ( ) (also Resistance and Deterrence Axis) commonly refers to a Shiite anti-Israel and anti-Western alliance between Iran, Syria, the Lebanese militant group Hezbollah, and Hamas. This Iran-led alliance aims to oppose Western, namely United States and Israel, interests in the region. History The term was used by the Libyan daily newspaper Al-Zahf Al-Akhdar in response to American president George W. Bush's claim that Iran, Iraq and North Korea formed an "axis of evil." In an article titled "Axis of evil or axis of resistance," the paper wrote in 2002 that "the only common denominator among Iran, Iraq and North Korea is their resistance to US hegemony." The Iranian newspaper Jomhuri-ye Eslami subsequently adopted the language in reference to the Shia insurgency in Iraq, writing in 2004 that "if the line of Iraq's Shi'is needs to be linked, united and consolidated, this unity should be realized on the axis of resistance and struggle against the occupiers." In 2006 the Palestinian minister of the interior, Said Saim, used the term during an interview an Al-Alam television to refer to common political goals among Arabs in opposition to those of Israel or the United States. Noting the large number of Palestinian refugees in Syria, Saim stated, "Syria is also an Islamic Arab country and is also targeted by the Americans and the Zionists. Hence we see in Syria, Iran, Hezbollah and Hamas an axis of resistance in front of these pressures." The term "axis of resistance" was used as early as August 2010,. After two years, Ali Akbar Velayati, senior advisor for foreign affairs to Iran’s supreme leader, used the term and said: }}"Axis of resistance" was confirmed again on August 2012 during a meeting between Syrian president Bashar al-Assad and the secretary of Iran's Supreme National Security Council, Saeed Jalili, regarding the ongoing conflict in Syria. He said: The Syrian state-run news agency, SANA, has stated that the two governments discussed their "strategic cooperation relationship" and "attempts by some Western countries and their allies to strike at the axis of resistance by targeting Syria and supporting terrorism there." Background At first, this alliance was consisted of the Assad regime in Syria and Lebanese Hezbollah. Years later, Iran and Iraq came in as the newest members of this alliance. Analysis According to Marisa Sullivan, the alliance has two main pillars, namely shared regional objectives and shared support. The current ruling minority of Syria is primarily made up of Alawi Muslims, who are a sect of Shi'a Islam (the majority religion of Iran).The Alawi capture of power in Syria, Middle Eastern Studies, 1989 Their shared background has made them strategic allies on various issues including those of defense. The Sunni Palestinian Islamist movement Hamas has also at times been considered part of the axis due to its anti-Israeli and anti-Western views. However, as of March 2012, the group has since pulled its headquarters out of Damascus and thrown its support behind the anti-Assad Syrian opposition. Iran-Syria According to Jubin Goodarzi, assistant professor and researcher of Webster University, Iranian-Syrian alliance which was formed in 1979 is of a great importance regarding its emergence and continuity. Both countries are key locations of Middle east and they have been affecting Middle east politics during the past three decades. Also, the alliance is considered to be an enduring one lasting 34 years "in spite of the many challenges that it has faced and periodic strains in the relationship". Axis of resistance vs. Israel , Iran, Hamas, with Iran as puppetmaster. This comic echoes a popular viewpoint in Israel.]] The axis is against Israel, according to Tallha Abdulrazaq of Middle East Monitor and it took a severe blow after Israeli Mazraat Amal air strike. Axis of resistance vs. ISIS According to al-Akhbar, Iran and Hezbollah, like Russia, will not sorrow if the existent threat of ISIS, which is promoting sectarian conflicts, is removed by the U.S coalition but it does not mean that they are not "suspicions regarding American intentions". In other words, "this axis will not allow the new alliance to squander its gains, or at the very least, will spare no effort to limit its own losses". Hezbollah rejects the idea of Lebanon as a part of U.S led intervention in Iraq arguing that it may lead to the U.S domination in the region or "substituting terrorism with flagrant US occupation", in other words. See also * Shia Crescent – as of 2012, the "axis of resistance" term partly corresponded with the Shia Crescent, a term for a contiguous group of Shia countries. * Iran-Israel proxy conflict References Category:Foreign relations of Iran Category:Foreign relations of Israel Category:Foreign relations of Syria Category:Hamas Category:Hezbollah Category:Iran–Syria relations Category:Military